


Not so Secret Santa

by GerryCoco



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And a teeny bit of angst, And they were colleagues, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, It really isn't stalking though, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Stalking, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Mutual Pining, Secret Santa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Workplace AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerryCoco/pseuds/GerryCoco
Summary: Patton and Logan have been coworkers for a few years now. A few months ago they got to work together more closely for a specific project. During that time Patton started to develop a really big crush on his coworker. Now the project is over and they are back to their own separate tasks, meaning that they don’t really have the chance to see each other anymore. Patton at first takes this as his hint to give up on his feelings for his coworker. However the names for the office’s Secret Santa have just been drawn and it turns out that Patton picked Logan’s name. Patton wonders if maybe this is his chance to try to woo Logan in a subtle and indirect way through the different gifts he has to give up until the final reveal at the annual Christmas party. What he doesn’t realize is that it only takes a week for Logan to have figured who everyone’s Secret Santa is, including his own, and he’s also waiting for just the right time to confess his own feelings for his coworker.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Not so Secret Santa

Patton loved his job. He was a sales representative for a company that made and manufactured baked goods and baking supplies. The company he worked for focused on working with smaller family owned bakeries, helping them expand their models but also retain the soul of what made home baking so special. Patton was excellent at his job and was known for his ability to connect with people and ensure the best loyalty for both suppliers and clients. 

A few months back he’d been tasked with a special project that led him to get better acquainted with his coworker Logan. While Patton had seen his face around the office time and again, he spent a good deal of his days at different sites with clients while Logan spent most of his time in his own office as he was a project engineer for different machines they bought and made. So while they had been working in the same general office for many years, neither knew very much about the other until they were put side by side for a whole month. 

Logan needed to go evaluate in person what the current level of equipment was for the different sights they catered to in order to know how best to advise them towards better technological advancements that would allow for overall better productivity and efficiency. At first Patton was wary of having to do this project with Logan. He feared that Logan was going to pull the classic storyline move of wanting to industrialize the shit out of the small businesses and remove all their charm and what made them special. Patton however was more than pleasantly surprised to find out over the month he brought Logan along to all their different locations that the man’s focus wasn’t solely on the machinery for the sake of the machinery. He discovered that while Logan was an engineer and therefore mainly a science and numbers guy, that he also cared deeply for their clients. 

As Patton spent more time with him he saw that Logan’s main concern was for the worker’s safety, and that the majority of the changes he came up with were yes to allow for greater production, but foremost to ensure safer working conditions for everyone. When the month came to its end Patton had developed a full on crush for his smart, cute and now also very kind coworker. He was a little sad when they both parted ways and returned to their more normal tasks. 

A part of him had wished to continue to get to know Logan better, but now they were back to barely ever having the chance to see each other. He also didn’t even know if he actually had a shot and was terrified at the thought of trying to make a move. So naturally Patton did the next best thing, he pretended that he didn’t have any feelings for his coworker and continued work like he had before. 

This worked for a few months, until mid-November when it came time to assign Secret Santas. Patton felt his heart drop and his mouth go dry as he got the email one morning. 

_‘Patton, you have been assigned to be Logan Sanders’ Secret Santa.  
Over the next three weeks you are tasked with giving gifts culminating to a total of 50$. The final gift is to be reserved for the annual office Christmas party which will be held on December 18th. Below you will find a short list of ideas given to inspire your choice of gifts’_

“Oh sugar snap cookies,” Patton cursed, in his own way. The state of denial he’d been in for months was suddenly brought forth and Patton had to admit to himself that he still harbored feelings for Logan. “What am I going to do….”

*************************************************

“You mean to tell me that sexy nerd is the one you’re going to be Secret Santa for?” 

“Please don’t call him that, his name is Logan. And yes it would seem so unfortunately…” Patton huffed as he rolled out the dough for a batch of sugar cookies. Baking had always been his preferred method of relaxing and/or distracting himself from his problems. 

His best friend Virgil sat on a stool on the other side of the counter in the kitchen, smirking widely at this. “What’s so unfortunate about it? Now’s your chance to finally get out there and swoop him off his feet.” 

“It’s not that simple Virgil,” Patton explained, rummaging through his drawers for the cookie cutters he was looking for, “I mean I don’t even know if he likes guys, or if he’s currently single or anything. Let alone alone whether he might actually even like me.” 

“Well I’ve done extensive research of his social media accounts and have the answer to the first two of your queries,” Virgil returned, wiggling his eyebrows and smirking. 

“Virge that’s stalking,” Patton chastised, frowning as he looked up over the counter. 

“No, it’s cyber stalking, nuance my dear compadre. Also it really isn’t and you know it. Everyone does it after all,” Virgil threw back in response, clearly not having any remorse for his actions. 

“Maybe so but the difference is you do this kind of surveillance for a living and I know for a fact you used up work time and resources all for the sake of a silly crush that I just need to get over,” Patton huffed, shaking his head as he set to cutting out the shapes into the dough he’d just rolled out. 

“Patton, when will you realize that your feelings matter and that you’re allowed to find happiness in a relationship?” Virgil asked, a much more serious tone in his voice now. 

Patton flushed softly, not able to meet his friend’s eye. “I know my feelings matter, and I know that I’m allowed, I’m just… not ready for that sort of thing yet…” he said, his voice trailing off at the end. 

Virgil knew better than to push too hard on this type of subject. Not only because it was a sensitive one for his best friend but also he didn’t want to risk Patton ruining what was gearing up to be an excellent batch of cookies which he knew would make his mood that much worse. 

“Fine,” Virgil said, “But that doesn’t change the fact that you’re still this guy’s Secret Santa. So what are you planning on getting him?” 

“Well on his list of ideas he put puzzles, science fiction books, gingerbread cookies and StarBucks peppermint mochas,” Patton explained, “the cookies will be an easy one but I have to get new holiday cookie cutters first because I keep forgetting I gave mine to my mother last year because she somehow let all hers rust.” He shook his head as he looked down at the very plain round one he was currently using. “However I put that as an item on my list for my own Secret Santa so hopefully they’ll pull through on that one for me and they’ll be of decent quality. So I’ll hold off on the cookies in the meantime just in case.” 

“They do say the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach after all,” Virgil teased, grinning as Patton shot him yet another glare. 

*****************************

Over the following weekend Patton went through ways he could go about doing his different Secret Santa gifts for Logan. He wanted to be thoughtful and give the gifts a personal touch but also didn’t want to give away that he was the one giving the gifts. The whole point was that it was supposed to be secret until the Christmas party after all. He had to find things that anyone else could know about Logan, not only him. 

That was why for the first week Patton decided to play it safe and discreetly placed a peppermint mocha on Logan’s desk on Wednesday morning before the man arrived at work. He also put by it a box with a simple puzzle he’d made himself on which he’d printed ‘Merry Christmas’. Since he was most likely going to be out of the office by the time Logan arrived he figured this would allow to throw off any suspicion as to his being Logan’s Secret Santa. 

On Friday he got his own gift from his Secret Santa when he walked into his office and saw that someone had left a box on his desk. He gasped in delight as he opened it to find half a dozen beautiful copper Christmas cookie cutters. Whoever his Secret Santa was had not cheaped out on the cookie cutters. Patton internally squealed at the prospect of being able to make next week’s gift to Logan a fresh batch of homemade gingerbread cookies. 

*******************************

Logan hadn’t thought often of the bubbly coworker he’d been assigned to work with a few months back until he was reading the email for the Secret Santa gift exchange. After he’d read it, he thought back fondly to the kind man he’d grown to appreciate immensely during their time together. Patton had been one of very few people Logan had ever felt as comfortable being around. Logan was never much of a people person but Patton just had this way of making everyone feel important and special which Logan had gotten to experience personally. 

Patton’s list of ideas included fancy chocolates, holiday cookie cutters and mugs with puns. Even with the list he remained somewhat unsure of what to get Patton exactly, although he had an idea for the final big gift. But seeing as he didn’t know whether that idea would pan out yet nor how much it might cost him, it took him until the end of the first week to finally give Patton his first Secret Santa gift. During that time Logan wound up being almost certain that Patton was also his own Secret Santa as well. Logan was very observant and had an excellent memory and sense of deduction. Their office didn’t have all that many employees and most of them weren’t all that careful in being discreet about who they had picked for Secret Santa. 

That meant that by the end of the week he had eliminated a majority of their coworkers with only a handful of individuals remaining. However the type of attention put into making the puzzle that accompanied his coffee seemed like the kind of thing that Patton would do, especially when compared to the other coworkers left who could potentially be his Secret Santa. This was what helped him decide upon the cookie cutters ultimately for that week’s gift. He’d researched what the best kind of cookie cutters were and got Patton a set he hoped he would like. While still respecting the request for holiday themed cutters he'd managed to find ones that had pretty distinctive shapes so as to be able to recognize them if his Secret Santa decided to give him cookies in the future. 

*********************************

Thanks to the fact that making cookies would not take up too many funds, it being tallied in Patton’s usual baking budget, it liberated a greater amount for the final gift he was planning on giving Logan at the Christmas party. With some research he found out that Logan’s favorite science-fiction author, something he had found out during their time working together, was releasing a book right before the holidays and he rushed to order one of the final pre-ordered copies that could be found anywhere, crossing his fingers that Logan wouldn't have already done so. By then he would be giving Logan the gift himself so he no longer would have to worry about giving himself away. 

Every weekday for the next two weeks Patton found a way to sneak into Logan’s office in the morning or sometime during the day to leave him a gingerbread cookie and a little note, typed out so he didn’t risk Logan guessing his rather distinctive handwriting. Each day he alternated the type of shape for the cookies and he had taken the time to pipe some icing on them as well to make them extra festive. On the Friday’s he topped the cookies off with another peppermint mocha. 

********************************

Once Logan started getting the gingerbread cookies the following week he was 100% positive Patton was his secret Santa. The cookie shapes matched the cookie cutters he’d given exactly and the whimsical icing was another definite tell. He smiled every time he saw a new one on his desk, chuckling to himself as he read the accompanying note. 

By then he’d gotten the confirmation for the gift he was planning for the Christmas party and couldn't wait to see Patton's face when he gave it to him. Over the past few weeks he’d been reminded just how much he really liked the man, and not just in a platonic sense. He realized just how much he cared for Patton when he found himself browsing websites for hours trying to find the perfect mug to give Patton as his second gift. While he was still somewhat unsure about the idea, he was mentally preparing himself to ask Patton out next week at the office Christmas party on the Friday evening. 

*********************************************

Patton had laughed out loud when he had found his second gift. The mug on his desk had cartoon llamas on it and read ‘Fa la la llama’ and was filled with a bar of one of his favorite chocolates. Whoever his Secret Santa was they were doing a great job. Granted they were sticking to his suggested list, but Patton was beyond pleased nonetheless. 

By the time the day of the Christmas party rolled around Patton was more than ready to give Logan his final gift and find out who his own Secret Santa was. Virgil had come over to help him get ready for the party. Well, more like he was there for moral support and to make sure Patton didn’t decide to bail. 

“Virge I told you I’m actually really excited to go and no way am I not going to give Logan this gift,” Patton said as he finished adjusting his bowtie. 

“Good you better,” Virgil retorted with a smirk. “So, are you gonna ask him out?” 

“I… I don’t know… I don’t think so…” Patton mumbled, flushing bright red. 

Virgil sighed but gave Patton an understanding look. “Okay then, just remember that you’ve got nothing to lose. And that this guy would be lucky to have you ask him out.” 

“Thank you Virgil,” Patton said, going to give his friend a hug before getting his things and the gift and heading off to the party. 

*********************************

Logan sat nervously at his table, looking over often to the table where the final Secret Santa gifts had been placed until later for the reveal. He’d been amongst the first to arrive and seated himself as more and more of his coworkers showed up and took their seats. By then almost everyone had arrived but he had yet to notice Patton. Logan started getting apprehensive at the possibility of his coworker not showing up. He did his best to try to converse with the other coworkers who were also at his table but his nerves made it that much harder to participate in the small talk. 

Finally a few minutes later he spotted Patton as he breezed into the reception hall where the Christmas party was taking place. His face was flushed from the cold and he seemed a bit out of breath. Logan saw him place his own gift on the table alongside the others, being stopped along the way by multiple people who greeted Patton warmly. Logan felt a twinge of envy in that moment for Patton’s ease with interacting with people. Patton smiled brightly to each of them, talking animatedly as yet another coworker went to greet him. 

Logan started to have second doubts in that moment, seeing all this. Patton was the kind of person to be nice to everyone after all. The chances of Patton actually liking him back were starting to feel statistically lower and lower. He then noticed Patton looking towards where the tables were, likely trying to spot where the available seats remained. Their coworker Roman, who was with Patton at that moment, pointed towards Logan’s table, indicating the still empty seat next to Logan. As their eyes met, Patton's face lit up, and Logan figured that maybe, just maybe, he actually did have a shot here. 

He watched as Patton made his way to the table, noticing at the same time the look on Roman’s face as he did so. It then dawned on him that Roman had been the one in charge of organizing the Secret Santa gift exchange. When Roman caught Logan’s gaze he smiled and winked at him before turning to talk with another coworker. In that moment Logan realized that maybe it hadn’t been a coincidence that he and Parton had been assigned as each other’s Secret Santa. 

“Hi Logan!” Patton said, smiling brightly as he sat down next to him. 

“Hey Patton,” Logan replied, returning the smile, “I’m glad to see you here tonight.” 

“Yeah me too,” Patton said, an almost shy look on his face. “For a while I was wondering if I would even make it here in time. I got stuck behind a snow plow on the highway halfway here and it took forever to finally reach the exit,” he huffed in mock exasperation, still smiling. 

Logan laughed, relaxing at the familiar feeling of being with the man sitting next to him. They chatted for a while, only pausing every now and again when the party’s MC called their attention for a new game. Together they led their table to victory in trivia with their complementary sets of knowledge. As the evening wore on both men were extremely happy with the outcome of the party. 

A few hours later the party was reaching its end and the company director called their attention one last time. “Thank you everyone for coming out tonight. I would say that this year’s party was a great success!” Cheers of agreement were heard all around as everyone quieted while he went on. “The hall informed me that we will be asked to leave within the next half hour. So for those of you who haven’t yet gotten the chance to give your final Secret Santa gifts I ask you to do that now and to slowly make your way back to your vehicles or other modes of transportation home. I wish you all a very Merry Christmas and happy holidays!” 

Resounding echoes of ‘Merry Christmas’ and ‘Happy holidays’ were heard all around as everyone started getting up and preparing to leave. Logan and Patton both followed suit and headed towards the table to grab their gifts, then made to go wait by the vestibule as everyone went to get their coats. 

As they waited, Patton took a deep breath and turned to Logan. “Surprise,” he said, grinning as he handed Logan his gift, “I was your Secret Santa. Go ahead and open it.” 

Logan smiled as he took the gift from Patton and started to tear the wrapping paper. As he realized what it was a bemused smile fell over his face. 

Patton suddenly felt his stomach drop. “Oh no… you already got it yourself didn’t you… I knew I should’ve gotten you something else…” 

“No, no,” Logan interrupted him, looking up to meet Patton’s gaze. “I don’t actually have it yet, it’s perfect, thank you. I can’t believe you actually remembered.” 

“Well of course! You spoke so highly of it how could I not,” Patton laughed, feeling immensely relieved. “So,” he added, now eyeing the wrapped gift Logan was still holding, “Who were you the Secret Santa for?” 

“Well, about that. You see, I have a confession to make, well okay two, maybe even three,” Logan said, rather mysteriously, as they went to get their coats now that it was their turn. 

Patton blinked at this, completely confused. “I don’t understand. What do you mean?” he asked as he pulled on his coat. 

“Well first things first,” Logan started, “this is yours.” He then handed Patton his own package, the other man’s eyes widening slightly in surprise at this. “Why don’t we head outside and I can explain what I mean before you open that,” Logan suggested, gesturing towards the door. 

“I don’t get it, I thought people weren’t supposed to be able to get each other in this kind of exchange?” Patton said, still bewildered and now also starting to blush as he followed Logan towards the exit. 

“I didn’t think so either, but apparently it happens,” Logan replied, holding the door open for Patton as they walked outside. The air was chilly but not overly cold, a light snow falling gently from the sky. “So now to explain what I meant earlier,” Logan began, taking a breath before continuing. “So my first confession is that I’d guessed you were my Secret Santa.”

“What? You had?” Patton asked, now flushing even brighter and not just from the cold. “And I thought I’d been so careful and sneaky about it,” he pouted softly, feeling slightly disappointed at this. 

“Well in your defense it mainly wasn’t because of you,” Logan reassured him. “Everyone else was just either not very careful about keeping it secret and talking about it or didn’t do the best job at being stealthy in how or when they gave the different gifts. And part two of that confession is that I purposely gave you those cookie cutters so I could validate if you actually were in fact my Secret Santa,” he added a little sheepishly. “Although I will say the Christmas puns on those little notes would have likely been a pretty big giveaway on their own,” he teased. 

“Oh you people take all the fun out of these kinds of things. It’s called _Secret_ Santa reason,” Patton huffed reprovingly, but his face showed that he wasn’t upset by any of this. “And many other people like puns thank you very much,” he added for good measure. They stopped walking now, having arrived at the spot where Patton’s car was. 

“Sure they do,” Logan chuckled. “So that brings me to my next confession. You see my sister-in-law works for a publishing company so she’s my tie in for various pre-order perks and whatnot when it comes to books. And I’m allowed one big one every year as a Christmas gift,” he explained, Patton listening to him intently. “Originally I had pre-ordered this little guy,” he said, indicating the book he’d just gotten from Patton. “However when I talked with her recently I decided to cancel it and ask for a different favor instead seeing as something even more interesting came up. I would’ve bought it when it came out eventually but now I won’t have to,” he finished, smiling widely. 

“Well that’s good for you then,” Patton said, still confused as to where Logan was going with this information. “But I’m not sure I understand why you’re telling me all this.” 

“Why don’t you open your gift and see for yourself,” Logan answered, trying to keep a straight face as Patton tore into the paper and revealed a baking cookbook. 

Patton’s mouth hung open, his eyes wide in surprise with a hint of potential tears prickling in them. “What… but, how did you?” 

“Well, like you, I remembered our chat about books and I recalled you jokingly telling me that your favorite genre was cookbooks and more specifically for baking. I also remembered you mentioning a certain author and checked with my sister-in-law about it,” Logan began explaining. “Turns out that they have their next book coming out in a month but I managed to get my sister-in-law to pull a few strings and get access to an early copy.” 

“Wow this is amazing,” Patton said, still completely in awe. “Thank you so much Logan, this means a lot to me,” he added, getting a little choked up as he spoke. “Ah why am I crying over a book,” he said, trying to laugh it off as he went to dab the corners of his eyes. 

“Hey it’s okay,” Logan said reassuringly, “I’m glad you like it.” 

“Oh I don’t just like it, I love it!” Patton exclaimed happily. “I really appreciate you doing something like that for me, thank you.” He no longer could contain himself and threw his arms around Logan to hug him, wanting to impress upon the other his appreciation. 

Logan stumbled a moment as he was surprised by the sudden gesture, but managed to hug Patton back if somewhat awkwardly. “You’re very welcome, I’m happy to have been able to make you happy,” he said once Patton pulled away. 

“Sorry about that, I got a little carried away,” Patton said, laughing nervously and feeling himself blush all over again. “I should probably head home. It was great getting to see you again tonight,” he said as he went to open his car door. 

“Patton wait,” Logan interjected, gently grabbing Patton’s hand before he could do so. 

Patton looked down at his hand then brought his gaze up in surprise to look at Logan. “Uh, yes? What is it?” he asked a little nervously. 

Logan realized he was still holding Patton’s hand and let it go, bringing it up to rub the back of his neck instead. “I um, I actually wanted to ask you something,” he started, getting a small nod in reply from Patton to encourage him to keep going. “So, uh, it was really good to see you too tonight. I had a really nice time with you and you’re a really great person to be around,” he stammered out, stumbling over his words. 

“Um, thank you?” Patton returned, unsure what to do or say. 

“Sorry, you’re the people person of the two of us so um, words are kind of hard for me,” Logan finally went on, trying to laugh his nerves away. “What I’m trying to get at is that, when we worked together a few months ago, I had a really nice time getting to know you. And I don’t think I realized up until I got picked to be your Secret Santa how much I missed that, how much I missed you.” 

Patton’s heart started beating harder and faster in his chest, he could barely believe what he was hearing from Logan. “So, what are you saying Logan?” he asked, still almost too scared to hope that what he thought was happening was actually happening. 

“Well um, what I’m trying to say,” Logan said, swallowing before continuing. “I really like you Patton, and I guess I was wondering if maybe, possibly you would be interested in going out sometime?” he asked tentatively. 

Patton’s eyes widened at this as his heart soared, this was it, this was really it. He stood silently in shock for a moment, unable to utter a word. 

Logan could feel his resolve crashing after he’d made his final confession and Patton’s silence made him suddenly very worried that he’d just made a fool of himself. “I’m sorry, nevermind, I must’ve misread this all wrong, gosh I always do this,” Logan said, berating himself. “You were obviously just being nice with me because of course you would you’re nice with everyone, that’s just who you are, you're like sunshine incarnated. But I thought that maybe because it was so easy talking to you and I felt so comfortable being with you that maybe something was there, but I’m really bad at reading people and ugh I feel so stupid now…” 

Logan rambled on for a few moments more, digging himself deeper and deeper. It was the sudden feeling of Patton's hands grabbing his coat collar that brought him back to earth and he abruptly stopped talking. He was aware in that moment of only his breathing and the fact that Patton stood very close to him. 

Patton gazed intently in Logan’s eyes for a moment before leaning up gently and closing his own eyes as he pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. It was quiet all around them, the small cold snowflakes falling on their cheeks a contrast to the warmth each man felt from the embrace. 

After a few seconds Patton pulled away, exhaling softly as he opened his eyes once again. It was now Logan’s turn to be the one with surprise painted all over his face. Patton looked down and chuckled before looking back up at Logan again. “So I guess, I have my own confession to make,” Patton chuckled, swiping at a snowflake that had just fallen on his nose. 

“During the time we worked together a while back, I wound up having a pretty big crush on you,” Patton explained, Logan listening to him enraptured. “But you see, while yes I’m a people person, I also happen to be terrified at the notion of being in a relationship. I’m still not totally sure why it’s such an issue for me, but the point being that I could never find it in myself to make any kind of move. Then our project was over and things went back to how they were before so I kind of gave up.” Patton stopped for a moment, catching his breath and swallowing hard before he continued. 

“But then I was picked to be your Secret Santa, and everything I’d tried to convince myself I wasn't feeling all came rushing back. My best friend has been trying to convince me for weeks now to drop hints in my gifts but I would never be able to do that. He also tried to persuade me to make a move tonight, but even though I wanted to so much I just… couldn’t…” he said, his voice trailing off for a moment. “What I’m trying to say is, thank you for being the one to have the courage to make the first move and allowing for this to happen, because I really like you too Logan.” 

Once Patton had finished talking Logan stepped closer to him, reaching down to squeeze Patton’s hand gently. “So, in regards to going out sometime, is that a yes then?” Logan asked, for the sake of clarity. 

“Yes it’s a yes,” Patton giggled, squeezing Logan’s hand in response. 

Logan then brought up his hand and carefully cupped Patton’s cheek, searching his eyes in silent question. When he got a small nod in response, Logan pulled Patton gently towards him and leaned in the rest of the way to kiss him again. Patton kissed him back, their lips seeming to know just how to find each other as he pulled himself even closer to Logan. 

They stood there kissing under the dim light of the parking lot lamps for some time, the snowflakes blowing gently around them. Eventually they pulled away, both with wide smiles and giggling softly. 

“Merry Christmas Logan.”

“Merry Christmas Patton.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I came up with this idea based on my mom's current Secret Santa gift exchange at work. My mother would've probably made a great detective she's always solving stuff and needless to say it took less than a week to have figured out who had who (granted she works for a chiro clinic and they're like 6 employees total but still). Needless to say that it gave me the idea to base a Sanders Sides Christmas story based off that general premise. Hope you enjoyed a bit of light Christmas fluff in these trying times and let me know what you think! 
> 
> In case anyone was wondering here is the site I got my inspo for Patton's mug : https://www.etsy.com/listing/664354243/fa-la-la-llama-funny-christmas-mug-gift


End file.
